The Startling Holiday
by ScarecrowDT
Summary: On an undercover mission to the Crescent moon kingdom together with Team Kakashi, Sakura and Kakashi begin to see each other in a different light. -Kakasaku- Multichap.
1. Chapter 1

The Startling Holiday

x

I don't own the characters

* * *

><p>'So you understand that this will not be a holiday?' the woman said strictly while she leaned back in her chair.<p>

'Hosh!' Naruto grinned. 'We will consider this a mission and we won't take this for a holiday!' A little to cheerful to take seriously.

The hokage let out a groan, 'Dismissed'. She knew it wouldn't matter if she pressed the sub any further, if there was something on Naruto's mind it was nearly impossible to get rid of it.

The team with Naruto nearly jumping, left the office. As the door closed Naruto shouted 'Oh yes! Finally an opportunity to wear those swim shorts I got for my last birthday! His eyes beaming with excitement.

'Naruto, calm down. Tsunada-sama is right, this won't be a fun trip, we'll still be on the hunt for a murderer' His sensei signed.

'Aw, come on Kakashi-sensei! I know you take your missions seriously but you should try to relax sometimes! We'll find that murderer in a day and then take the rest of the week off!'

Besides, we all know you're dying to read the new Icha Icha!' Naruto grinned.

Kakashi coughed lightly in his hand, 'Naruto, we both know that's besides the point.'

Even though he claimed this, the rest of team all smirked and stole glances at each other. It was clear Kakashi had lost their little argument.

But, even though Kakashi would never admit it out loud, he found himself wondering about how many free time he would have to relax on a air matress on the water with a cup of sake by his side and his beloved novel in front of him. The thought was certainly very attractive.

'Sensei, do you even take holiday's now and then?' The medic side of his only female student kicked in.

'Of course I do' He confirmed without hesitation.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, 'When was the last time?'

'For as far as I can remember you've not taken a week off for the last 4 years, senpai' Yamato added the 'senpai' to remain respectful.

'May I ask you what your business is with _my _mission schedule, senpai?' Kakashi glared at Yamato.

Yamato reached his hands up in defense 'No offense but Tsunade had me checking the mission-reports for the last few years over the past few weeks.' Yamato claimed as he added with a grin 'she wanted to know if some were _missing__'_

Kakashi sallowed. Mission reports, o yeah, those things that most of the time ended up in his trashcan.

'You still do that?' Naruto let out a small laugh, quickly followed by Sakura's.

Fine, now he got laughed at by his own students. Not that he cared much, more that he would like to be a little more respected these days by his now grown up students.

'But, really sensei, you should take better care of yourself. 4 years is a lot, I believe this small holiday might actually do you good.' Sakura sounded a bit concerned.

Kakashi let his eyes fall to the floor and signed loudly, 'This is _not _to be considered as a holiday'

'I expect everyone this afternoon 3 pm at the gates, beware of the clothing you're wearing. The weather will be at least 23 degrees. Untill then,' He waved his hand and disappeared in a hurl of leaves.

'Someone was in a hurry to get away' Yamato snorted.

'Is it really true he doesn't go on holiday's, senpai?' Sakura turned to Yamato.

'He last registered holiday was your last trip to the crescent moon kingdom.'

'That's not 4 years ago!, That's almost 5!, Jeez, I really don't get him sometimes...How come he hasn't had a major break down yet?'' Naruto's eyes went wide with amazement.

'Apparently because he can handle this kind of pressure.' Sai responded emotionless, giving his first reply since their conversation.

The other members went silent, not knowing what to say to such a statement. Yamato first broke the silence off, 'I guess I'll see you later then' he waved and walked towards the exit of the building.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai soon followed after him. Naruto and Sakura already discussing on what clothes they should bring and Sai silently listening to his enthusiastic teammates.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wear<em>_ summer __civil__ clothing__, __this __is __still__ an __undercover__ mission__'_

Summer clothing. Summer civil clothing.

It was understandable that Naruto, Sakura and Sai possesed these clothing, but why would a 32 year old jounin have these stuff? Kakashi signed to himself as he was looking in his wardrobe, his wardrobe consisting of jounin stuff. Lots and lots of jounin stuff. And masks, many masks.

The only thing civil that existed in his closet were his boxers and his old tracksuit, which consisted of a pair of warm slacks and a konoha sweater which he once had won during a drunken bingo.

This was one of the main reasons he had arranged at 3 pm. It was now 9 am, that gave him another 6 hours, lets say that's 7 in Hatake-world to go shopping for some civil clothing.

Even thinking about the word 'shopping' made him feel sick, to be more precise 'shopping for clothes' made him sick. Probably also the reason why his wardrobe was so tedious. It was absolutely one of the most horrible things on earth, 'shopping for novels' on the other hand was one of his favourite activities. But not today, today it would be 'shopping for clothes'.

.

.

.

.

And maybe a little bit of 'shopping for novels'...

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned out loud. Damnit, why did Ino have to borrow her sun block at this moment? Now see needed to go to the store.<p>

She just finished packing everthing she thought she would need, but considering it to be 3 suitcases she knew she had to revise. There was no way in hell her team-leader would let her drag along so much clothing.

She signed as she toppled over her suitcases, rearranging her stuff and randomly picking stuff that made her suitcase too burst out of it's shell. Example, she took 3 bathing suites with her. A dark green bathingsuite, a small violet bikini with striped panties, and a very dark blueish bikini which consisted of a top and shorts.

The second one made her feel a little too exposed, but Ino had given it to her birthday so it would be impolite not to wear them sometimes. But still Sakura didn't really felt comfy in them and well, it was still a mission so she decided to go for the bikini with threw the others back in her wardrobe while she sipped her suitcase, which was now the only one left.

After that she checked the clock, suprising it was almost 2 pm, and made her way to the chemist's, because she really didn't feel like walking around like a lobster for the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>'sun block 10, sun block 20, sun block 30+, sun block light 20, after sun block 10, after sun block light 30...' <em>Jeez<em>_, __how __are __people __suppose __to __know__ which __one__ they __should__ take__?_ The silver haired jounin was holding two bottles in his hands, questionably looking at them.

'Can I help you, sir?' A voice sounded.

Kakashi turned around to see who the utterly polite voice belonged to. There was a woman, around 25 he guessed, with nice looks but a horrible amount of make-up before him.

She had called him 'sir', did he really look that old?

'No thanks' He answered politely. His pride was kicking in, he was grown man, by now he should be able to get his own sun block.

'Really?, cause you're holding sun block factor 10, you're skin seems far too light for such a factor. You should take a higher one.'

Kakashi inwardly groaned. _Please__, __mind __your __own __business__! _Inner Kakashi shouted. Kakashi silently agreed.

'I don't burn easily and I want to get a little tanner' He said to the girl, turning around, back to minding his own business. He added the last statement absolutely not because he had meant it, it sounded pretty gay, but he wanted to blow the girl off.

'I don't believe you.' She simply stated.

What the hell was wrong with this woman? Were is did the phrase 'The customer is always right' go? Kakashi signed out loud to let his annoyance show but the woman did seem affected.

The woman came walking towards him to grab a few bottles from the top shelf. She was really putting to much effort into grabbing one bottle, as she swayed her hips and stood on her toes to grab the bottle while moving her chest a bit forward so they would be more noticeable.

Clearly hoping he would fall for her. Too bad the copy-nin didn't get influenced that easily.

After she was done, she showed him the bottle

'If you want to get tanner, why would you wear a mask?, If you have a skin condition on the other hand this -'

'Excuse me, a skin condition? I don't have a skin condition.' Completely amazed by this girl's rude behaviour.

Kakashi would already have left the building when she started to talk to him when he had made it clear he didn't appreciate it. But since this was the only shop that had sun block due to the fact that it was still mid winter in Konoha, he had to have some.

'Why do you wear that mask than?' The woman asked with suspicion.

'Not because of a skin condition' He stated.

The woman, who was equally annoyed now, gave up. She handed him the bottles and with a way to friendly 'Well, sir, I believe I won't be able to help you then, have a nice day' She walked away back to were she had came from.

Kakashi let out a relieved sign and went back to his bottle-watching. Hoping that one actually told him: specially for ninja's who wear masks and have a light skin. But of course that was completely ridiculous as well as futile.

'My, my sensei, you want to get tanner?'

Kakashi turned around to see his student walking towards him with a basket. She reached out her hand and grabbed one of the sun blocks from the shelf.

'When did you cross sides?'

'Also good afternoon, Sakura' annoyed that his student had overheard (or eavesdropped) their conversation. And especially annoyed because she had made it clear to him that he had been saying a pretty gay sentence.

'You know, if you overheard, you could have come safe me you know, I would really have appreciated that' He let his eyes fall to her face which told him she deliberately had not done that.

'Well, to be honest, I did consider to get you out of the messy situation, but you know...you don't really see the amazing copy-nin trying to squirm himself out of a situation often' She smirked.

'Well thank you sakura-chan, how nice of a friend' He added, letting his voice sound lightly hurt.

Sakura, who was still having a smile on her face, chuckled 'Sorry', but you know the woman was quite right about your skin. You do have light one, and I know you burn easily' She eyed him, having in the back of her mind playing the times he had found himself falling asleep while reading his icha icha in the sun, waking up with Naruto seeing him as an enemy because he had been so red.

'You should take this one' She handed to him the bottle with a cover saying 'Factor 30'.

Kakashi knew Sakura meant well, so he took the bottle out of her hand and dropped it in his own basket, giving her a nod as to say 'thank you' without really saying it.

Sakura also grabbed a sun block and put it in her own basket and started walking towards the pay desk, with Kakashi following.

'So...are you already ready to go sensei?' She eyed him suspiciously, knowing it was almost 3 pm.

'Yeah, just need to find a suitcase in which I can dump a this stuff' He pointed at the bags he had from the other stores.

'It's 2.50 pm' Sakura stated

'I know'

'Your apartment is on the other side of town'

'I know'

'Are you already finished shopping then?'

'Almost'

'You also need to get redressed.'

'I'm aware of that'

'You didn't forget how late the mission started, right?'

'Of course not, 3 pm'

'Then you've got 10 minutes left'

'That should be possible..'

* * *

><p>'Man, where are they?' Naruto whined. 'Kakashi-sensei I can understand but where is Sakura-chan?' He was hopping from one feet on another.<p>

It was 3.30 pm. They hadn't expect Kakashi to be there yet, but Sakura was always on time.

'Don't worry Naruto, Sakura probably redressing or something like that.''You know how girls are.' Yamato added with a chuckle.

Since it was an undercover mission Tsunade had ordered them to let their nin clothes at home and dress like civilians on the way there, so that there won't be any suspicion and they could practise their roles.

Naruto was dressed in dark blue shorts and a white with green patron t-shirt with a brown orange flip-flops, and on his nose were big sunglasses. Sai wore white t-shirt with a short black blouse which fitted him pretty well. He also wore hazelnut shorts with black flip-flops.

Yamato wore a dark greenish t-shirt with brown shorts and brown sneakers. Very simple, very Yamato.

Sakura observed the boys as she came walking towards them. She couldn't deny that the clothes they wore made them look good. Normally she would've come on time but since she already knew her sensei wouldn't be there at least until half past, why would she?

'Sakura-chan!' Naruto enthusiastically shouted. 'Wow, you look pretty Sakura-chan!' Naruto let his gaze rest on her.

When she had looked in her closet, she had the opposite as her sensei, she hadn't know what to choose to wear. So she picked her favourite outfit, in which she was also comfortable. She wore shorts that came mid thigh which were a kind of olive greenish, and a red top. Her hair was tied in a knot and she had putted sunglasses on her head. She wore brown flip-flops and she had painted her toenails red.

She greeted the men in front and dropped her suitcase to the ground. Even now she was half an hour late, it appeared she still had to wait on the copy-nin.

'Yamato-taichou, how are we going to get there? I mean we need to go camping, so we'll need a caravan, how do we get that?' Naruto questioned. Sakura was suprised that he had thought this through.

'Uhh...Actually I'm just a clueless as you are' He rubbed the back of his head, 'I believe only Kakashi-senpai knows...'

Right at that moment there was a loud noise coming from within the village. All eyes turned towards that direction.

A white spot was racing towards them a smoke appeared behind it. 'What the he...' Naruto took his fightning stand.

It was getting faster and faster, running in smoke. Then when it was nearing them, the thing spinned, stopped sideways. The smoke finally lifting to see underneath. At frist Sakura couldn't find the word for it. She had seen a few in her life, but it was very rare in the fire country.

.

.

The first one to spoke suprised them all.

'That's a Alfa Romeo 8C spider' Sai summed up, watching the object in amazement.

Naruto finally realizing what was going on, murmured 'It's a car...'

'That one is like in the top ten most beautiful cars in the world...' Sai muttered.

'Yo, is Hatake here yet?' A man's voice who appeared to be behind the steering wheel sounded. He clicked the door open and stepped out of the car.

'Mmm, hokage-sama said to me I needed to bring his car down here.'

Wait, his car? Kakashi had a car? and not just a car, but a very, very nice one that is. Sakura watched in awe, she had not really been fond of technology on this level, but she had to admit this was a piece of work.

The other shinobi were just as suprised to hear that their teamleader owned something that was this awesome. Yamato asked, 'Is this for the mission?' stil trying to keep his jaw up, instead of letting it fall to the floor.

'She did mention something about that...'

'Well, our mission should start at 3 pm, so why are you here now?' Naruto added, quite suspicious as to were and why his sensei would get such a thing.

'Yeah, Tsunade said something about him always being late so I could better bring it a little later..'

Sakura groaned inwardly, even her shisou had know about his tardiness and still they had let the rest come at 3 pm. That's really something she would do.

'I guess that you're his teammembers right?, Than it's okay for me to give you the keys.' The keys he was holding in his hands were silver and there was a small little dog as key fob. He handed them to Naruto, who stood the closest.

'Okay, so the rest is up to you, laterz' and the man walked back in direction of the village.

In a split second Naruto was already behind the steering wheel. Already messing with the keys, he said 'How does this work?' He looked clearly confused.

'Uhum, Naruto you should get out of the car, I don't think senpai will appreciate it when you screw with it.' Yamato suggested.

'O come on, it's just a car' Naruto moaned, still rumbling with the keys.

'No, it's not. It's an Alfa Romeo 8C spider' Sai stated.

Naruto looked at him dumbly, not knowing what Sai found that special about it.

.

.

'Since when do you have a car, Naruto?' A familiar voice sounded, and a pile of messy silver hair appeared.

'Huh?, It's not mine' Naruto told him frankly.

'Then who's is it?' Kakashi questioned, eying his team.

'It's yours' Yamato responded.

Kakashi looked ignorant for a moment, and then said 'I don't have a car.'

'Well, this man told us that Tsunade-sama had told him to bring it you.'

Kakashi brought his hand to his still covered chin as he thought deeply, and after a few seconds he spoke 'Oh yeah, I remember it now, I got a car from one of my clients last year, but I had no place to store it so Tsunade-sama said she would do that for me.'

'You forgot that you had an Alfa Romeo 8C spider?' Sai spoke softly, putting the emphasis on forgot.

Kakashi shrugged, not really caring. 'Naruto, if it's not your car, what are you doing then?' Eyeing his student suspiciously.

'Uh...nothing...just checking' He climbed out the car and handed the keys over to the copy nin.

'I see everybody is here so let's go than' Kakashi gave them a happy eye-crease and then, without even minding to open the door he jumped over the side and landed in his chair.

Sakura now mentioned, that besides her other team members, her sensei actually looked quite good as well in civilian clothing. He was wearing a white undershirt with a dark blue blouse that hung open and didn't cling to his muscles and covered his anbu tattoo. The shorts were black and he had joined the rest in wearing a pair of black flip-flops. But there was something still missing in the pic, and as Sakura looked up she found the deficiency (or not). He still had his face covered.

She had to admit that really ruined the picture. But it was already better than the usual attribute, he was now wearing a slightly ragged brownish scarf. But it still was going to be hard to explain, why the man was wearing a scarf during summer time. She decided she would question him about that later.

'Uhm, there are only two seats...' Naruto muttered.

Kakashi looked up as he put the key in his slot, 'O yeah, Tsunade mentioned something about a button that the technology group had planted here somewhere.'

He bended his head down to check the underside of the steering wheel as his clove-less fingers found it.

The car's back-cover sprang open, and in a split second the car was slightly longer and another two seats appeared.

The no seated nins had their jaws dropped to the floor as they watched it happen. They new technology had increased lengths while there country had left it behind, but this was simply astounding.

'Well come on, don't stand there like that, get in' The copy nin ordered.

The team ended up with Naruto sitting in the front, left next to Kakashi, and Yamato, followed by Sai and Sakura, who took the back seat. The bags all lay cramped up in the space that was left as the back-cover.

'I didn't knew you had a licence senpai' Yamato stated.

'I don't' Kakashi simply replied, like it was no biggy.

'I take it then you do know how to drive then?' Yamato frowned.

'No clue' was Kakashi's reply.

'Wha?-' Yamato nearly shouted.

The others went oblivious to this conversation, Naruto trying to get his seatbelt on, Sai busy holding a small device while putting two pulls in his ears, and Sakura wonderly staring at him.

'Sai, what's that?'

'It's an MP3, it's something new. You can listen to music with it' He stated.

'Wow, can I listen too?' Sakura's eyes fixed on the device.

'Sure' He pulled the earpluggs out of the device, and the music started playing.

Kakashi randomly plunged his feet somewhere and the car started to drive,

'What song is this?' Sakura asked Sai.

'It's californication!' Sai almost yelled over the sound of the engines.

With a zigzagging movement as Kakashi hold his hands on the steering wheel, the weird bunch of people made there way towards the gates as 'Californication' drummed in their ears, on their way towards what would be a startling holiday.

* * *

><p>so, first chappy done. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

reviews are always nice...

ps. the car does exist (google it)

pps. the song does exist (dude, you don't know it? then you really need to watch more tv)

ppps. I don't own those either (If I had a Alfa Romeo 8C spider and had made Californication I really would not be sitting here when it's 28 degrees outside.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Startling Holiday

x

I don't own the characters

* * *

><p>'Sensei, you look tired...maybe it's better if I drive next?' Naruto pulled an extremely fake worried face.<p>

'Naha, I don't think so, you can't drive.' Kakashi shook his head while taking another sip of his coffee.

After driving 5 hours the team wanted to stretch their legs and get a drink. So they had parked (or rather hided, because Sai was scared it might get stolen, Kakashi really couldn't care less.) and walked to the next village and right into the local pub.

'That's really unfair. You couldn't either.' Naruto pouted.

'Well, you said it right, 'couldn't' instead of 'can't' Kakashi chuckled lightly.

'All because mr. perfect has a copy machine. It's not fair' He sighed.

'Naruto, don't act so childish and that's mean!, be glad Kakashi-sensei can otherwise we would be walking right now!' Sakura poked his arm.

'Au! That's hurts, stop it Sakura!

'Not until you say sorry!'

'sorry, sorry Sakura!'

'not to me baka!'

'Sorry sensei sorry!'

Sakura finally stopped her assault and Naruto was rubbing his arm.

Kakashi had been watching this all with quite the suprisement. It wasn't that Naruto's comment had hurt him but he would be lying if he said it didn't matter to him. First off, it was never his copy machine to begin with. And secondly, since when was he mr. perfect?  
>Then his other student had taken it up for him, because she thought it was mean...In past years it was true the team had gotten closer, but Kakashi had never mentioned anything about his past...What exactly <em>did <em>they know about him?

'Ahum' Yamato coffed lightly in his fist. 'Can we continue?'

'Where were we again...?' Naruto asked.

'Were we are going to spend the night'

'Can't we just drive to the harbour during night time?, I don't feel like passing the night just for another 7 hours...' Naruto lay his head on the table

'Well, you may have an infinite amount of stamina but I don't and I would like to have a comfy bed.' Kakashi stretched himself out as he signed the waiter.

'Okay, so that means we'll stop in the next town since they don't have a hotel here?'

'Okay' Sakura nodded, also feeling quite tired. Sai didn't say anything and Kakashi gave a small nod. Naruto groaned something but nobody could perfectly hear him.

It was actually quite weird that doing nothing was making people tired, and especially people like Sakura, who were always busy, easily got tired by doing absolutely nothing.

'Can I get you another drink sir?' The waiter politely asked the copy-nin.

'I would like another cup of coffee, do you guys want anything?' He turned to his team.

'No thanks' were the answers of Naruto and Sai, already knowing their wallet would go emtpy way to soon.

'For me also a cup of coffee please' Sakura responded.

'For me a 'Snow white' please' Yamato answered politely.

After the waiter had took their orders on paper and had walked away Kakashi let his eye fall on Yamato.

'Since when do you drink that?'

'You mean alcohol?, I do drink senpai, just not in bad _company_'

Kakashi knew exactly what he meant. It was indeed not very smart to drink when you were in the pub around Anko and Genma, especially if you can't hold your liquir well.

'You can't call that 'alcohol' senpai...if you think you have good company you should just do it right and down a few bottles of whisky.' Kakashi replied dryly, his students looking in shock at their former sensei. Yamato chuckled and rubbed the back of his nek, apparently he got that trait from his senpai.

'We're still on a mission senpai, I really can't do that.' Yamato answered timidly.

'Guess your right' Kakashi signed.

'do you...do you really 'down a few bottles of whisky' Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto was looking at him in quite the bewilderment.

Kakashi chuckled as he responded 'Of course not, even though I'm good at holding my liquor I really don't think I can take a few bottles.'

'Pfew..okay' Naruto nodded happily, apparently quite happy about the fact that he wasn't left behind in this department, Naruto may not have the strongest but he definitely had not the weakest liquor of the team. If Kakashi counted the members of which he did know the liquor-status, which left two people out.

A quiet sound fell as they were waiting on their drinks when suddenly a small voice asked,  
>'What's a Snow white?'<p>

Naruto leaned in and whispered in Sai's ear, 'It's beer for pussy's', Yamato who was focusing on something completely different, didn't seem to hear a single thing.

'I don't really think you can call it beer' Sakura leaned in on his other side, 'it's about 75 % 7up and 25% beer. With other words, Yamato doesn't have a liqour' Sakura said , winking Sai.  
>His only reply was 'Oh.'<p>

While Naruto, Sakura and Sai went on with gossiping, Kakashi was rethinking the conversation. '_Since when do you drink t__hat__?' _He had really not meant the alcohol, to be honest. More the drink.  
>Drinking snow white had the same reputation as single man drinking whine. It dripped innuendo.<p>

'Here you go' The waiter had come back with their drinks, being awfully quick for normalcy.

Kakashi handed Sakura her coffee and let Yamato grab his own drink who turned his head back to his company. Until their was a little tap on the brown hairs shoulder. It was the waiter.

He leaned in a little 'You look a little stiff, you know sir, besides being a waiter, I can give you a fabulous _massage, _I can give you my number if you want'

Yamat's head turned beat red. 'Uh.h.'s...that's really no...not..-'

But the waiter had already grabbed one of his business card and pushed it into Yamato's hand. He quickly winked at him and disappeared.

Yamato turned his head back to his friends, who were all but Kakashi, laughing on the ground. Kakashi just chuckled.  
>'You know, senpai, if you really want that I'm sure we can give you a little time' Kakashi grinned.<p>

If it was able for Yamato's head to get any redder, he might suffer from to much blood in the brains.

'I'm not …..'

'Relax, senpai, we know that, it's ok if you go both ways!' Naruto laughed.

Yamato tried to pick up his shattered pride as he stood up 'Maybe we should go.'

Kakashi, deciding to safe his friend from this emberrassing moment, 'Yamato's right, if we go now, we could find a place to stay in a little hour. Than we even maybe able to get dinner.'

'Hosh! Let's go!' Naruto jumped at of his seat and made his way to the door.

_He is so easy._Sakura thought and she was probably not the only one.

Kakashi hold the door for his team to walk out, as he reached for the car keys in his pocket.

Sakura walked beside Yamato and Kakashi and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes of the car keys. Or maybe it was the way Kakashi was lightly throwing them in air. It looked cool.

'You know, if you want to drive the car so badly, I can teach it to you' Kakashi eyed Sakura, grinning.

'Oh please, you and teaching me?' Sakura replied sarcastically.

'Ah, that's mean, you hurt my feelings' Kakashi replied, of course not meaning it.

'But you know it's the truth.' Sakura replied and walked to Sai and Naruto who were already sitting in the back of their Spider.

Kakashi grinned inwardly, even though he did know it was true, that didn't mean he liked it. Between teachers their was always this sort of unspoken battle of passing the most intelligence into their precious students. He absolutely failed the three of them. Naruto learned far more from Jiraiya, Sasuke more from Orochimaru and Sakura had gained her strength from Tsunade's teachings.

Of course he was happy for them to achieve this level, the three of them were all exceptional ninja's. Too bad Sasuke couldn't use that anymore for the _positive_goals of life.

But he felt a little sad as Sakura told him that. It made him feel like he hadn't taken any part at all in their education. The only thing there was left to do for him was to be a good team leader and a friend.

He clicked the door open, sat down and fastened his seatbelt.

'Sensei, can Sai's mp3 go on speaker again?' Sakura asked, bitterly sweet.

'Sure'

Sakura leaned over the chair and fastened the mp3 on the place were it's charger was in the dashboard. The boxes of the Spider gave a way better sound than just the mere speaker function of Sai's mp3.

Kakashi turned the key around and the motor started as he pushed his foot on the accelerator. Which he immediately released when he heard the first words of the song.

_~Lady and gentlemen, this is Mambo nr. 5~_

Kakashi smacked his hand on his face and groaned, 'Sai, were did you say you got this from?'

_~One, two , three four, five_  
><em>everybody in the car so come on let's ride~<em>

Sai, still with a wooden face while Sakura and Yamato were also groaning and Naruto was happily clapping, said 'I got the mp3 from a shop in sand.'

_~To the liqueur-store around the corner,_  
><em>the boys say they want some gin and juice<em>  
><em>but I really don't wanna~<em>

'What about the music?' Sakura asked suspiciously.

_~beerbust like I had last week_  
><em>I must stay deep cause talk is a cheap~<em>

'Oh, I just ran into some people who already had this device and they gave me their playlists.'

_~I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_  
><em>and as I continue you know they're getting sweeter...~<em>

'Let me guess, Jiraiya was one of them?' Sakura snorted.

'Uh yeah..'  
>They continued to drive for a while, listening to Jiraiya's music taste. The bigger part agreed it sucked, Sai hold no opinion and Naruto, well let's say he really did take in some similarities with his former mentor.<p>

* * *

><p>'This seems like a decent place.' Kakashi said while he looked out of the car, at a building which, to Sakura's view, could crack in a puddle if you lay a finger on it. But, to be honest, it was the best they had seen so far.<p>

'Looks nice.' Sakura replied dryly.

'I know it, but we've already crossed down the other 4 on our list so it or this, or the forest. Your choice.'

That was easy. Nothing was worser than sleeping on tree roots while you could sleep on a matres.

'I guess you already knew my answer' Sakura stated when Kakashi had already droven the car to a parking spot.

'Women are all the same.' Kakashi chuckled lightly.

'Hmpf' was the only sound that came out of Sakura.

Kakashi let everybody out of the car and then locked it. He would be lying if he said he didn't like to drive. At first it was kind of weird because he had no clue what to do, but thanks to his sharingan which had apparently at some point in his life copied someone driving, he had learned it fast.

'Is it really safe to let the car out in the open like this?' Sai asked nervously.

'Do you see anywhere else I can park it?'

'Well, no...'

'Than that's your answer.'

Sai was probably right, but at this moment Kakashi didn't care, he was hungry and tired. Let the stupid car be damned.

* * *

><p>'How can I help you?' The blond haired receptionist asked.<p>

'One room for 5 persons please' Kakashi asked, already drawing his wallet.

'I'm sorry sir, but at this moment we only have one 2 person room left.'

Kakashi sighed inwardly.

'Then we'll take that one.'

'But you'll have to pay for 5 persons, sir'

Kakashi already guessed this and nodded in understanding.

He only noticed now that receptionist was looking at weirdly. He could understand though. It was almost half past nine and there they stood. Three 19 year old, and 2 much older looking men. One kid with whiskers and a man with silver hair, scarfed, and a scar through his eye. Then you had this pink-haired strong looking woman and an expressive-less kid. If you thought about it, only Yamato seemed to be a normal guy.

'We're friends.' Kakashi replied when the receptionist kept looking at them dumbfolded.

'Oh.' She eyed him suspiciously, then turned around to grab the key.

'Here you go, it's on the first floor, second of your left.'

'Thank you'

* * *

><p>'I take the bed!' Naruto shouted as he made his way to the single room.<p>

'Me too!' Sakura claimed.

'Oh...' Naruto looked in the room and smirked, 'Really Sakura? You really want a bed?'

'Yeah of course!, she shouted when she dropped her bag in the so called living room and also made her way to the bedroom.

'...Because I won't mind' Naruto grinned as he looked at Sakura,

'Baka! Sai, do want a bed?' Sakura asked sweetly to the black haired boy who was still standing in the front door opening.  
>'Uh..sure' He said, not really knowing why Sakura was crawling back.<p>

'Ah Sakura!' Naruto shouted.

'Have fun tonight Naruto!' She patted the top of his head, as she made her way back to her bag.

Apparently the receptionist had left out that not only the room was 2 persons, but also the bed. And of all the people in Sakura's companionship right now, Naruto would be the last to get in one bed with, and she didn't mean it like THAT.

A while later Sakura had stationed herself on one of the couches, Yamato on the other. Kakashi had offered it, saying he would sleep on the floor. He always did that, as a team leader you have to provide your team mates of good health. A nice rest included.

'So, do you guys want to get some dinner?' Yamato asked.

'Yeah!, I'm starving!' Naruto answered enthusiastically.

'Is there something open right now?, this is quite a small village you know...' Sakura asked, sincerely worried.

'There was a cafeteria at the end of this street if I remember correctly' Kakashi said, already heading for the door.

'Cafeteria...oh! wait, was that were we had dinner on our last mission to cresent?' Naruto beamed.

'Yeez...that you can remember that...' Sakura replied dryly.

'It's food Sakura, of course I can.'

Sakura slapped her hand on her face, she could have expected that answer.

'We indeed did.'

'Oh, than I'm taking what I had last time! French fries with a bread roll of kroket!'

Now everbody stared at him flabbergasted. To know where you've eaten, that's one thing. But to seriously remember what you've eaten in a snackbar 6 years ago, that's sick.

* * *

><p>'What a strange dishes they've got here.' Sai stated as he let his eyes roam of the menu chart.<p>

They had seated themselves in a corner with a fourpersons table but Naruto had snatched a chair away from their neighbour table, so it was now a 5 persons table. Not that anyone would mind, the place was completely empty, except the owner which was behind the counter.

'Well, it's really close with the eastern borders, I believe this 'snackbar' thing is an import of the east.' Kakashi replied wisely.

'Were is the waiter?' Sai asked, when he looked around.

'That's not how it works here, you just need to order it, just like Ichiraku's.'

'Oh.' Then he stood up and walked to the counter.

'Sai, could you also order a medium fries and a watercycle?' Yamato didn't even look away from his chart when he asked this.

'and a large, very large portion of french fries with a bread roll of korket for me please!' Naruto responded, he didn't even take a look at the chart.

'Well, now your busy anyway, for me a small portion fries and a frikadel.' Came from Sakura's mouth.

Kakashi shrugged when Sai also expected him to order. He admitted he actually didn't really like french fries, but since it was eatable place on this moment, he had no choice.

'For me a berenklauw please' Kakashi closed the menu and put it back on the table.

Sai made his way over to the man behind the counter.

'What can I get you kiddo?' The man asked while rubbing his hands together, knowing that his cash desk would be filled tonight.

'Uh...'

* * *

><p>Well, it could have been worse.<p>

Yamato ended up with a large portion instead of a medium. Sakura got a medium and two frikadellen. Naruto's bread roll of kroket had become two bread rolls of kroketten, and Kakashi ended up with an unordered portion of large fries. At least Sai got his own order right, which was a portion a chickenwings with medium fries.

'So, when are we going to discuss the mission?' Sakura asked while she put a french frie in her mouth.

'If we leave tomorrow morning, we can take the night-boat to the island. We have enough time to discuss it then.' Kakashi replied, not eating.

'You're not gonna eat anything here, Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto mumbled between his teeth as he tried to keep his overly full mouth of french fries from spilling out.

'Nope.' A berenklauw was very hard to eat with a mask on, even if he was quick. So he decided he would take it back to the motel and eat it later when his team was asleep. (In snackbars you get your meals on a kind of plastic plate, which you can take with you anywhere.)

'Ah man, don't you think it's about time you show us your face sensei?'

'Nope.'

'Why not?' Sakura asked, while eating her frikadel.

'I just don't feel like it.'

God, typical Kakashi-comment. When does he feel like it? Inner Sakura screamed.

After that, the had little chats about the situation in the country, how they all had been for the last few weeks and that sort of stuff. It had been a while since their last mission, which was 5 weeks ago.

Sakura noticed at a certain point that some eyes were fixed on her, but she brushed it off because it was probably the way she was eating , which wasn't very charming.

Kakasi grinned while he watched Naruto's and Sai's faces focused on Sakura. Sakura was eating her frikadel, which could be easily, in your mind, be displaced with something else with the way she was putting it in her mouth. She hadn't even cut it in parts with a knife, she just ate it in whole. He noticed Yamato's eyes also went to her,as Kakashi's gaze also went directing to Sakura's face, he quickly shook his head and went to watching his, meanwhile cold, food.

_Woman should be forbidden to eat something like that, that way, in the company of men._

* * *

><p>'I'm going to bed.' Naruto stated, as he walked towards the bedroom. The double-bed was now divided in two by their pillows.<p>

'Yeah, me too' Sakura yawned.  
>'I guess it's better if we all went to sleep.' Yamato replied.<p>

After half an hour everbody except for Kakashi was in their beds, or on the couch for that matter. The door to the boys room closed and Yamato already snoring.

Sakura wondered how he could do that so easily, especially on these couches. They were hard and just a little to small for her feet to lay stretched. Probably even Kakashi-sensei was having a better sleeping spot. Where was the man actually? Sakura leaned on he elbows and looked up, seeing her sensei on sitting by the kitchen table, reading his new novel, Icha Icha Summers.

'Sensei?' Sakura asked, seeing that his head turned towards her. 'Why are you reading, you should take a rest.'

'Well,' He pointed his finger at his still cold meal, 'If you want me to sleep, _you _should go to sleep so I can eat.'

'Do you trust me that much?' Sakura snorted letting her head fall back on her pillow.

'I trust you, Sakura, just not in this matter.' He stated as he stood up and shove his chair back, than he walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

She almost pitied him. Here he was, at midnight, not wanting to eat because she was still awake and able to see him. He must be really ugly underneath that mask.  
>Even though she thought this, there were hints it wasn't true. For example, she sometimes heard other medics, older ones, talk about him. They had gotten the gift of doing his physical check of the year. She always heard words like 'perfect', 'manly' and one time see even heard the word 'godly' fall from one of their lips. It was also not possible that there was a certain deform in his face, because his mask outlined that and it didn't show.<p>

Of course this had peeked her interest, but she was just his former student and now equal. She still had no right to ask something that personal of him.

'My, didn't I tell you to go to sleep?' Kakashi replied as he walked out of the bedroom in his pyjama's.

Sakura couldn't help it but to let her eyes roam over his body. He was wearing grey shorts with the shirt that clung to his body and revealed his anbu tattoo, and of course the mask that was attached to it. His hair was still dripping from the shower and he had a towel around his neck. It was not really the first time that Sakura had seen him like this...but it still seemed different when in the dark with only a few rays of moonlight.

_~Your body is a wonderland~_

'IEEEEEE!' SAI!' Shouts were coming from the room. Kakashi turned his eyes on the door as Sakura felt a small blush spreading over her cheeks. Trying not to think of how well the lyrics fitted the situation.

_~Something 'bout the way your hair falls in you face.~_

Sakura's blush grew as Kakashi made his way to the door.

'WHAT WERE YOU LISTENING!' Naruto's face was that of a mad man.

'Huh?'said a ratter sleepily Sai when he put his head up.

_~I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase~ _

Sai hastily look around, apparently he had fallen asleep with his mp3 on, but while sleeping he had ripped his earphones out of his plug, which automatically went to speaker.

_~You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it ~_

'What's going on?' Kakashi replied when he opened the door where Naruto was standing beside the bed, holding a pillow in front of him.

_~I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it~_

'I DONT WANT TO SLEEP WITH HIM IN ONE BED!, LISTEN TO THAT MUSIC, SAI ARE YOU GAY?' Naruto overreacted.

'Calm down Naruto. It's just a song.' Kakashi said dryly, not really knowing what he was supposed to do in these situations.

_~You want love? we'll make it-_

Sai, who had finally turned the music off, stated 'I'm not gay' when he put the mp3 on his night table. Then he snuggled further in his pillow and said 'And now shut up please, I want to sleep.'

'Arghh!' Naruto put his pillow on the floor and lay down.

'Naruto, don't you think you're a little overreacti-' His sensei asked carefully.

'No!'

'Okay..., well, uhm... sleep well.' Kakashi closed the door and turned around. That had been kind of weird.  
>Then he saw the bubblegum haired girl laughing in her pillow and he couldn't help but smile a little bit too.<p>

'I don't believe Sai got that song from Jiraiya, it's more something for girls..' Sakura replied when she turned around and looked at her sensei who was making his way to the kitchen.

'I can believe that.' Then he sat down and picked up his book again.

Sakura now felt really sorry for him.

'Kakashi-sensei, I promise I won't take a look, please.. just eat, you must be starving by now.'

Kakashi turned around and saw her sincere look, he nodded slightly in reply and stood up to put his awaiting food in the microwave.

* * *

><p>'Auch...' Sakura found herself on the cold floor. Apparently she had fallen from the couch. She stood up and made stretched herself. she didn't have a clue about what time it was. It was still dark, so it couldn't be time to get up yet. In her opinion, that was great, because she didn't feel like getting up anytime soon.<p>

Before she went back to sleep she wanted to refresh herself a little, she was a little sweaty from the hot weather.

As she quickly stepped over her former sensei, who had positioned himself between the door and the couches, she silently opened the door and stepped in.

After a refreshment in bathroom she pushed the door open again. She wanted to step over her sensei again, but just at that moment, he moved and let his back hit the floor. Sakura now could see how peaceful he was sleeping, although there were a few sweat-drops on the visible part of his face. She tattled herself on eyeing her sensei when asleep, so she quickly made her way back to the couch.

Although she had to admit she had never seen anyone looking so cute when asleep.

* * *

><p>Haha second chappie done! :D<p>

Reviews please :)

ps. first song: Lou Bega - Mambo nr. 5

second song: John Mayer - Your body is a wonderland

pps. Still don't own these.

ppps. Okay, so the cafeteria stuff may have been very weird, but I suggest you to google some pictures of the dishes, they are very popular. Although I'm not a big fan of them...


	3. Chapter 3

The Startling Holiday

x

I don't own the characters or the songs

**PS. You're probably wondering why I reupdated this again, but I rewrote the last part of this chapt.**

**I marked the part from where it has been rewritten. Sorry for the incovenience. Explanation in A/N.**

* * *

><p>Beep beep beep … beep beep beep …<p>

'Argh!'

~...left me sleepin' in my bed...~

Beep beep beep … beep beep beep …

'Cut it off!'

~..I was dreaming but I should have been with you instead..~

Beep beep beep … beep beep beep …

'nnnn...'

~WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO~

Beep beep beep … beep beep beep …

~DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIN' ON LIKE A YO-YO~

'SAI!'

~WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO~

Beep beep beep...beep bee-...

SMASH

. . . .

'Did you just kill our alarm-clock senpai?' A voice asked.

'Alarm clock?'

'The thing you were smashing against the bathroom door?' Another voice asked.

'Oh..that sounds logical...I was wondering why it made such noise...'

The copy nin scratched the back of his neck while he lifted his upper body from the sleeping roll. So much for a good morning, he really should give Yamato some nasal strips for his next birthday. Maybe then Kakashi could appreciate the alarm clock a bit more...  
>Oh that was just bullshit. The alarm clock was definitely in his top 5 of the things he hated most in life. Probably just above Gai's youth speeches, mission reports and Jiraiya's Icha Icha Tactics' last page, which said 'To be continued'.<p>

He then rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Both of his eyes went wide.  
>~WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO~<p>

'Uhmm..., Can someone explain me what everybody is doing?'

The scene in front of him left him in astonishment. Sakura was on Yamato, straddling his hips and keeping a pillow on his head, whilst he was struggling beneath her. Naruto was standing in the kitchen, were sandwiches lay shattered all across the floor. And Sai, well he couldn't exactly see Sai. But, with the door open, he guessed the large bulge of sheets which was moving around in the boys room could have swallowed him.

…  
>~WAKE ME UP BEF-<p>

' Found it!' The white sheets shouted through the door opening.

Sakura climbed off Yamato who was looking at her with fear in his eyes. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, ' Yamato-senpai, if you ever dare to say again you don't care that you snore, I'll make sure that in your next medical check-up I'll be there to fix your problem.' She gave a light punch to the pillow to show exactly what she meant. Yamato swallowed hard, and added a small 'Hai.' while he was rubbing over his nose.

Sakura then turned to her sensei and said bittersweet 'Good morning Sensei, you owe me a new alarm clock.' Then she turned around and walked towards Naruto. She then slapped her hand on his head and shouted:

'Baka!, you ruined our breakfast!'

'It was Sai!' He put his hands over his head for protection.

'No it wasn't! You're a freaking ninja! Ninja's don't get startled by a ringtone! Now get us some new breakfast!' She quickly spinned around and made her way to the boys room, while Naruto was still softly growling.

When Sakura had made her way towards the bedroom and pointed an accused finger to the bundle of white sheets from which Sai head appeared.

'If you don't learn how to handle that mp3 thing properly I'll make sure you'll be only one troubled by it when I shove it down your throat!'  
>Even Sai looked a little stunned by the pink medic's hot-tempered chagrin.<p>

Sakura then returned to the main room, her cheeks had gotten a little darker by her anger. she grabbed her bag and smiled, this time a bit more trustworthy and then said 'Ok, in the meantime Naruto's making breakfast, I'll have a shower, because we don't want to be late don't we?' She then quickly made her way over to the bathroom, nudging her sensei to move.

'Someone was having a morning mood...' Yamato stated, moving his ass of the couch and making his way over to the kitchentable.

Kakashi softly agreed but inwardly he thought the wooduser had no right of speaking. Sakura had been right to stop his snoring by putting a pillow on his head. He had almost done it himself. But he had thought about the consequences when you choked a person from the same team, it wouldn't be considered as a very nice thing now would it?

But apparently Sakura's mind differed from his and next to choking Yamato she had also taken her morning mood off on her teammates, and this was not the first time that had happened, and then she just smiled and acted like nothing happened.  
><em>Women could be really strange sometimes.<em>

Sakura undressed and let the warm water run over her body.  
>Okay, maybe she had acted a little bit harsh just now but...argh...sometimes the boys really got her worked up.<p>

When she had finally fallen asleep at 3 because Yamato had turned onto his side which had reduced his snoring a bit, she was really frustrated when she noticed her alarm clock, which was in the middle of the room so that nobody could easily turn it off, _in which she apparently had mistaken_, was on 6 o'clock and Yamato had regained his old position. After another 20 minutes of twisting and turning she decided to wake him up, only to get a reply 'Who cares? I don't...'

That had been his huge mistake.

Not a few moments later had the alarm clock gone off and there was this strange noise. A long muscular arm had stretched and tattled the alarm clock by grabbing it from above and giving it a slam backwards.

And then their was Naruto. It was really mean of her to get pissed on him. He had specially gotten up early so he could make them breakfast and then that stupid baka came and he ruined it.

What the heck was up with that music choice anyway? 'Wake me up' by Wham!, How old is that song anyway?

* * *

><p>'Still going to keep your mask up, ha?' Sakura asked while her sensei was coming out of the bathroom with a scarf before his normally covered with a mask face.<p>

'I think I made myself clear yesterday Sakura' he sighed as he made his way over to his breakfast, stationing himself on the couch since there was not enough space on the table.

'Did you already thought of an explanation for the scar and the scarf?' There was no need to explain his sharingan because he had covered it with a blackish contact lens.

'Uhh...I got the scar in a bullfight and the scarf because my face is too deformed to be shown in public? ' He suggested.

Sakura snorted at his originality, 'A bullfight?, how would you get into a bullfight?'

'My parents come from a ranch...and they raised bulls...?' Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows.

'That's so unbelievable..' Sakura muttered while she finished her breakfast.

'Why?'

'Because you really don't look like someone who came of a range and had a fight with a bull.' Naruto added, knowing exactly where Sakura was getting at.

'And why is that?'

'Because most bullfighter have a tan because they're outside a lot and bulls mostly live in better climates than in Konoha, to be honest, you look a little better than a ghost...and most bullfighters have black hair and look macho. You have grey hair and look lazy.'

'Point taken' Kakashi said, slightly hurt. _My hair is silver, not grey. '_Could you please let me finish my breakfast now?'

'Sure..'

* * *

><p>'So were do we go now?' Naruto asked, slightly moody because he was degraded to the back seat.<p>

'Well, we're gonna drive towards the harbour, and there we'll meet up with our contact.'

They were drive at a low pace through desert area, much to annoying of everyone wh_o wasn'_t wearing a scarf.

'Why does our contact want to meet us before we go to the island?' Sakura yelled over the sound of the engine and the propelling sand that was getting seriously everywhere.

'Something about tickets...expensive...and free trips...' She heard her sensei shout.

'Sensei, there's a gasstation! You need to stop there!' Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger at the only building they had seen so far on this road.

Sakura could actually hear the sigh from her sensei, and she totally Naruto wasn't here to take a leak on every possibly place, they would be at there destiny a few hours ago.

Kakashi parked the car and let them all out so he could refill it. Sakura and Sai made their way over to a bench and a wooden table and Yamato followed Naruto towards the course would the wood user never ask his senpai to stop only if it was highly necessary. Sometimes Kakashi believed Yamato did fear him.

'What are lemon trees doing here?' Sakura asked generally while she looked up to the trees that were behind the bench. There were in the desert, how the heck did they manage to survive out here?

'So this is a lemon tree?' Sai said while he was muddling with his beloved mp3. For the past two days, the artist had not even once left his mp3 alone for a minute. He was surely growing attached to it.

_~I'm sittin' here in the boring room _  
><em>It's just another rainy sunday afternoon~<em>

'What song is that?'

'Lemon tree'

'Makes sense' Sakura replied. This was not really Jiraiya's style either.

_~I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do_  
><em>I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you<em>  
><em>But nothing ever happens and I wonder~<em>

Kakashi, who had been quietly listening to their conversation, knew the song a to well. It's was Genma's favourite. But for some reason he himself didn't like it very much. It reminded him a bit of how much of a tool they were to the village and how lonely he sometimes was. He might not enjoy the companionship of many, but he believed everybody craved a certain company.

_~I'm driving around in my car_  
><em>I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far<em>  
><em>I'd like to change my point of view<em>  
><em>I feel so lonely I'm waiting for you~<em>

Yep, maybe after this mission he should get out some more. Maybe he would then found someone who was not just fitted for a one night stand. He once had been in a small relationship with a sweet girl, to many years ago, it had ended with them both feeling nothing. But there was one thing he did like about the time he had spend with her: when he had gotten back from a mission, there was someone waiting for him.

_~But nothing ever happens and I wonder_  
><em>I wonder how, I wonder why<em>  
><em>Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky<em>  
><em>And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree~<em>  
>The more he thought about the song, the more he thought about what a softy he had become of even comparing his life to a freaking song. He quickly shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts. After his tank had been refilled he draw his brownish leather wallet and walked into the shop to pay for the fuel.<p>

Sakura saw the scarfed man abadoning his car and quickly walking towards the shop, she beckoned Sai to follow her as she made her way over to the shop, with the intention to make her sensei's wallet a little lighter.

'That's 954 ryo please' Sakura heard The old and grumpy guy behind the paydesk saying, too bad for Kakashi it was going to be a bit more. Now she only needed something to make him pay.

'Kakashi ni-san! Wait for a moment, I want these!'

_Ni-san? big brother? _Kakashi turned around to see his younger pink-haired student in front of him, holding a box of ice creams. O, she was playing this dirty.

'No way' Kakashi grunted.

'Ah please?' Sakura give him her famous pouting lip.

'Could you make your decision sir, I don't have all day..'

'No.' Kakashi shook his head to Sakura and then turned around. He was not that easy.

'But Niiiii-san' she whined. 'We haven't had anything since the last city, which was 40 miles ago!'

Kakashi let out a sigh, not only because Sakura was really expecting him to break, but also because the grumpy man behind the desk looked at him like he was garbage for making his cute little sister almost crying.

The man snorted softly 'cheapskate'

Kakashi turned around, grabbed the box out of Sakura's hand and slammed it on the desk. 'This one too' He said grumpily.

The man's eyes sparkled as Kakashi opened his wallet to give him the amount of ryo.

After he had payed, he gave the box back to Sakura and walked outside. Sai, who had been staring in the corner of the shop, quickly followed him. He didn't exactly knew where Sakura had gotten the guts to put her sensei in such a situation.

'That was a dirty trick Sakura' Her sensei said with a slightly anger tone, not that he really was actually. He quite admired her little trick and didn't guess she had something in her like that.

'See that as a payback for my alarmclock!' She replied while she was opening her box full off Magnum's.

'You understand I'm not gonna give you another one now, right?'

'Of course, I didn't even thought about you giving me a new one, the day you'll buy an alarm clock is the day the world will end.' Sakura snorted.

'So, who wants an ice cream?'

'Well, it's my ryo so.. yes please.' Kakashi gave his famous eye crease. He halted as they had arrived at the benches and the lemon trees.

'Which one do you want?'

'What do you got?'

'Mm...Milk, pure, almond and white' Sakura said while grabbing an almond out for herself.

'I'll have the same as you please' Kakashi said.

'No! I want the last almond!' Naruto shouted, whilst running towards Sakura.

'Sorry Naruto, sensei's money' While she handed the almond to the copy nin.

Naruto pulled big beaming eyes, hoping Kakashi would feel a bit of sympathy towards him. Of course the nin was completely unaffected by this. Hell no he was giving his ice cream away. That it was payed of his ryo was bad enough, but too also don't even like it because it's sweet and to have the one least sweet given to the kyuubi container? No way.

He then turned around, and pulled his scarf down so that he could eat the cold, which was probably the best part of it, chocolat ice cream. He technically only wanted it for his own satisfaction that at least he had bought something for himself. Ok, so maybe he was a cheapskate after all.

Maybe Kakashi hadn't noticed it but if Sakura looked in the corner of her eye, she could sea part of his face. A small piece of left cheek was revealed to the world. It was clean an looked soft.

She only noticed that she was staring when the ice cream was leaping out of her mouth onto her shirt. But still...She couldn't see it properly but that piece of cheek that moved up and down as he licked and bit on his ice cream did something to make her body temperature rise.  
>She felt herself blush, and felt quite bad that she was eyeing a man who wanted to keep his face hidden from the world. But that piece of cheek didn't give any clue to what his reasons were.<p>

'Sakura, something wrong?' Yamato asked, who was biting on a white Magnum.

'uhh..no nothing' She quickly shook her head and stood up, walking to the back-cover to put the remaining ice creams in the cool box.

When she turned around she found the piece of cheek completely hidden by the scarf again and the owner walking towards the car.

'Shall we go?' Sakura asked him innocently, still not really recovered from the fragment of information she had just gotten.

'Sounds like a good idea, maybe we'll get there in time then.' Her sensei smiled, knowing they would never make it.

_~and all that I can see, and all that I can see, is just a yellow lemon tree~_

* * *

><p>'Hey You there!, over here!' a voice shouted at the group of nins.<p>

Slowly trying to make there way through the huge amount of people that had gathered at the main entrance of the ship, the found a man which was a little taller than Yamato and smaller than Kakashi. His hair was dark blondish, short. He had dimples and his eyes were green. And his smile...his smile was gorgeous. He was probably around 30's, and Sakura couldn't keep his eyes off him. He was downright hot.

'Yo.' Their teamleader greeted the man with a handshake.

'You're the guy from the camping?' Kakashi said.

'Hai. I'm Gen, nice to meet you' He bowed a little.

Kakashi bowed in return.

'I'm Hatake Kakashi, this is my team. We're here for the mission.' He point his finger backwards to the gang which was following him.

'I figured, Tsunada-sama wrote to me I had to look out for a guy with grey hair and a scarf.' He replied with a smile.

_Silver, not grey._

'But to be honest, I think your hair is more silver than grey.' He then winked at Kakashi and beckoned with a finger to follow them.

Kakashi got a strange knot in his stomach from that reply. He really hoped it wasn't like he thought it was. And he _definitely_hoped his teammates had not heard that.

They followed Gen to a more quiet place, on the side of the harbour. It was a lovely spot, the wetter was nice and the water looked really appealling. There was a small breeze in the air.

'It's I guess smarter too first bring your...'

'car'

'your car too the boat together with your luggage, then I got show you your rooms were youll pass the night and then we could go to dinner, we can then discuss everything. Does that sound like a plan to you?'

'Fine, I'll go get the car.' And Kakashi walked back into the crowd.

'So, and who might you be?' He said it like he was asking everybody, but Sakura thought were a little to fixed on Yamato's for that.

'I'm Yamato, this is Uzumaki Naruto, the girl is Haruno Sakura and that's Sai' Yamato replied politely.

'You know, I never guessed that ninja's could look so normal. It just for your teamleader I recognized you, otherwise I really wouldn't believe you were professionals in killing, you look just like a family going on a holiday.' He smiled.

Sakura wanted to disagree on the killing part. It was true, but it was only a small part of the job. It was so much more, especially to her. She healed more people than she killed.

'Is your teamleader going to do anything about that scarf? Because he looks quite suspicious if you ask me.' He deadpanned, apparently not really caring that it was none of his business.

'I don't think that will happen.' Sakura replied. 'We've been his students for years and he has never shown us his face.'

'My, that's a bit cruel.' He replied, letting his elbows rest at the small stone wall that divided land from sea.

'Why's that cruel?' Yamato asked, not really knowing what he was trying to do.

'Well, how can you judge someone who doesn't even show his emotions? Is he really a good man? It's fairly easy to play when you don't have to worry about emotions.' He stated.

'That's not sensei!' Naruto shouted angry. 'He's a good and kind man!, I know he's lazy and perverted and a cheapskate, but when we're in danger he's always there for us! Sensei is not a bad person!'

Sakura nodded in agreement. 'And he does this weird thing with his eye, like a crease, when he is happy and he squeezes his eye thight when he's angry. I know it's weird but Kakashi-sensei does show emotions, don't worry. He's the perfect guy for the job.' She gave Gen a small smile, trying to reassure him.

'I'm sorry, I judge easily. Don't get me wrong but I've known people who were in the end not the persons I thought they would be. Sorry again.' He said, sincerely, eyeing the ocean.

The team went into an uncomfortable silent after that, not knowing what to say. After a little while the man broke the silence, 'I think it's better if we walk towards the garage on the ship, your sensei should be there any moment now.'

* * *

><p>They made there way to garage, passed through the douane with relative easyness, Gen just said they were friends and voilá.<p>

'Is that your car over there?' Gen motioned the dark black spot that showed a spot of silver.

'Yep.'

'Wauwie, that's really nice...' Eyes beaming with excitement.

'Yo!' Their sensei beckoned them over.

'Grab your luggage and follow me' Gen said, noticing the uncomfortable silence that hang in the air as their sensei had made an entry.

'Something wrong?' Their sensei asked suspiciously when the made their way through the main hall, onto the stairs.

'Nothing's wrong senpai' Yamato sounded relaxed and let nothing out from the tenseness inside, this was quite a suprise because he normally was the person who really couldn't act at all.

* * *

><p>'How many cabins do we've?' Kakashi asked when they made there way up the stairs. From the inside the ship was simply Gigantic. It had 12 floors, 3 for dining and entertainment and two for the cabins. The rest belonged to the staff.<p>

'I've got two cabines for four people each so that won't be a problem. Is it okay for the girl to sleep with boys?' He asked.

'Sakura's pretty capable of handling herself, if anyone may try anything she'll make sure they won't try it again.' He softly grinned and glanced at Gen, letting him know he really should not do it. But for some reason, he didn't believe Sakura was the one who should be scared of him.

'So I guess the kids share a cabine and you guys can sleep at my cabine.'  
>He smiled.<br>Kakashi swallowed.

'Sure...'

This was getting a tiny little bit uncomfortable.

'Well, here we are' He showed them the numbers 1407 and 1408.

He gave a keycard to Sakura 'You're the girl so I guess you'll be able to keep it safe!' He grinned while Naruto muttered. 'You should all put your bags inside and then meet me at dek 10, that's where the dining room is. Later 'gators!' And the man walked back directing the stairs.

'Hey, i think I've got a song of that...' Sai murmured.

'Sensei, We want room 1407!' Naruto shouted, he grabbed the keycard out of Sakura's hand and hold it out to Kakashi.

'And why do we want that?' Sakura eyed Naruto questionly.

'Uhm...no reason...just saw a bad movie about the number 1408...' He said while scratching the back of his neck. _Seriously, did everyone took that trait from Kakashi or did he copy it too?_

'You're such a pussy!' Sakura growled while grabbing the keycard back.'Come on!' And she dragged Naruto by his t-shirt, unlocked the door and kicked him in the room.

Yamato and Kakashi let out out a small laugh. It was true that their only female student had more guts than the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>'What's this?' Naruto whispered to Sakura behind their dinner carts.<p>

'Ugh...' Sakura let out a sigh. It was the tenth time the question passed her ears. She replied grumpily 'I don't know either..ok? Just don't take it if you don't know what it is.'

Their table was roundshaped and the room in which was dinned could be that out of a 5 star restaurant. The only difference was that there were more people here with sandals and flip-flops than with leather shoes and tuxedo's. Although she just gave Naruto another raspberry, that didn't mean she disagreed. Even Kakashi's handwriting was easier to figure out than this stupid menu. Apparently it was written in some weird eastern language called French or so...Too bad neither Naruto nor Sakura understood a single word of it. Sai didn't either, but Gen was sitting next to him and advised him. Also too bad that she was sitting next to Kakashi and Naruto and Naruto was sitting next to Sai. And she really couldn't ask what the dishes meant because then she would be a freaking hypocrite for giving Naruto a blow off.

_Boeuf bourguignon, bouillabaisse, croque monsieur, Pot au feu, Salade niçoise...Why is this so hard? I miss Ichiraku's menu._

Slowly a plan made it's way into Sakura's mind. If she couldn't decide, than someone else had to do it for her...

'Say, sensei, what do you pick?' She politely asked, while keeping her eyes focused on the card.

'Mmm...I guess I'll take..._Huîtres fumées à la citronnelle et les poivrons rouges.'_

_Why did that have to sound so sensual, since when does sensei have a voice like that? No wait, he always had the most beautiful voice but this is insane...Stupid sensei! Because of his smooth tone I didn't even listen to what he actually said!_

'Come again?'

'_Huîtres fumées à la citronnelle et les poivrons rouges.'_

_God why is his french so good? Keep it together Sakura, you're still acting!_

'Mmm...yes that was on my mind too. I'll take that too.' She nodded to herself and let the card drop.

'Never knew you liked that.' He replied, giving her a raised eyebrow.

_Liked what? Liked What?_

'Well, sensei, there are a lot of things you don't know about me.'She replied playfully, not knowing how wrong that answer sounded.

_Smart choice Sakura, apparently your sensei isn't that dull as we expected and likes exotic. And now you're stuck with it. Yippee for me._

While Sakura was busy inner-ranting, her sensei's mind went somewhere completely different.

_Did she actually__ said that? That came literally and I mean literally out of Icha Icha tactics!. Did she __read that? Did she read the others too? When did she read them? How innocent is she actually? Did she just make a sugges- That goes to far. Of course she didn't, perverted old man I am for even thinking that! _

Not only Kakashi and Sakura were having inner-conversations, apparently it kept the rest of the table busy too, since a waiter was already waiting at their table and nobody responded.

In the meantime Kakashi and Sakura were thinking about each other, Naruto was thinking of his only love.

_I can't see noodles anywhere on the stupid card. What is this for freaking shiprestaurant? It's even a little bit discriminating! Yeah that what it is! Putting everything in foreign language and we need to figure out what it is! It's pure cruelty! -Wait, does that mister over there has Ramen?Yes He has! Where did he get that? and more importantly, how do I get it? I can't find it anywhere...Next time I should make a summoning jutsu for Ichiraku's, Yeah That's what I should do!_

While Naruto's face was litting up, Sai's mood was going down...

_Man I miss my music...~See you later alligator, After 'while, you later alligator,_  
><em>After 'while, 't you see you're in my way now? Don't you know you cramp my style? When I thought of what she told me, Nearly made me lose my head,When I thought of what she told me, Nearly made me lose my head. But the next time that I saw her, Reminded her of what she said.~<em>

Next to Sai, Gen was also doing something completely different.

_That man over there looks really nice...and hot. Yeah Hot with capital H. He's got the most gorgeous cheeks...and not to mention those legs...hell yeah. Too bad he's married. But that one over there has some fine one too. And he wears the jeans, the tight jeans! It's the signal. Yes, maybe I can take a shot! Wait...what? That's his girlfriend? Dude. If I were your girlfriend I would've ditched you a long time ago when you started wearing those pants. But IF I was your girlfriend, I wouldn't mind it at all of course._

Although he did have it about another subject, Kakashi did have that trait from Yamato.

_Would it be responsible to drink wine? Wine or beer? It don't like beer much...But you've got all kinds of wine...and only one kind of beer. What will the team say when I order a wine? It's not really manly__, is it? Why can senpai do these things so relaxed? You know what, to hell with it! I order wine! But should I take Chateau Petrus or Chateau Cheval Blanc?.Check that price-list...Let's first find out what my wallet likes better. Maybe I should just take a simple appeltini or something like that._

'Uhum, Vous avez choisi?' The waiter politely asked.

The sentence felt in Sakura's mind directly next to Naruto's kyuubi's cries and Sasuke's non response. In other words: What the fuck?

'They only speak french here.' Gen whispered.

'_Je prends Huîtres fumées à la citronnelle et les poivrons rouges, Ce plat aussi pour madame, s'il vous plaît.' _Kakashi's voice softly spoke.

_Oh, god, please don't speak french anymore sensei! I don't know if can take that._

'Ah, oui, et tu monsieur?' He pointed his finger at Naruto. Naruto replied with a head shake towards Kakashi. Kakashi got the hint, because in Naruto Language such a headshake meant 'I-have-no-clue-so-i'll-do-what-you-do'

'Pour monsieur aussi.' Kakashi spoke again and it made Sakura's inside go numb.

The waiter noted it and then beckoned to Yamato, Gen and Sai. Gen did the work as they apparently all wanted the same.

'Nous souhaitons commander Salade niçoise.'

This confirmed Sakura's fear that she was indeed getting fond of her sensei's voice and _not _the france language itself.

'et que voulez-vous boire?' The waiter then asked in general.

'_Je voudrais un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plaît' _

'Sakura?'

'Huh?' Sakura looked up into her sensei's eyes, they had drifted to the floor when Kakashi had spoken. That voice should be forbidden.

'What do you want to drink?'

'A white wine would be fine' She smiled, knowing her sensei didn't have a clue that she drank.  
>Clearly written with the shock on his face, his head turned and said 'Idem pour la madame et le monsieur.' Kakashi didn't even knew what Naruto wanted but his face was so in denial of that he couldn't get Ramen that he didn't even bothered asking.<p>

'et tous?' The waiter asked again.

'Nous prenons idem' Gen smiled. The waiter then smiled politely back and walked away.

'Jeez sensei, I didn't knew you speak french' Naruto admitted.

'I don't, I copied a few sentences a few years ago and voilà, I'm still able to take my profit by it.' He smiled, knowing this would irritate the shit out of Naruto.

'Cheater' Naruto growled.

'Says the one who uses the strength and stamina that doesn't belong to him.' Kakashi smirked. 'We're on the same playground Naruto, you can't judge me.'

'Mmm...I think it's time to talk business.' Gen said, not really trying to interrupt but he did anyway.

'Tsunada-sama told us we were going to catch a murderer, Am I right? Kakashi replied, already in business style.

'Well, yes. That's the case' He nodded. 'But I think I should first explain how our camping works.'

'Go ahead.'

'Well, you see I started this business 5 years ago. My older brother first inherited it from our parents but he got a wife and wanted to see something of the world. So they decided to move to a big city. That left me as the only one who could continue this business. What I exactly do is a bit hard to describe, but I'll try my best.

When people, tourists mostly, come to my camping, they get a spot on the main field. My camping can hold up to 20 caravans and tents. But that's one thing I do. The other one is to show them the country. Everyday a group of interested people joins me or someone else from my regular staff to a city, or the sea etc. I love to do that you see. I was a teacher once so I didn't really like going back to the camping I grew up in. But I couldn't let my parents down either by selling it so I decided to combine jobs. You still follow? It's not that hard right?' He said

'No, it's okay, continue' Kakashi spoke as the teamleader.

'That's what I do, I don't have any enemy or people who I think hold grudges against me myself. There are indeed people I don't like and who don't like me either but that's for different reasons I believe and those people are really not capable of doing such thing.'

'Doing what?'

'The murder. or actually murders, I have to admit.  
>A half year ago a woman named Suki was killed. This woman was one of our guides through the mountains. She worked with us for about 2 years I believe. Why I believed she was killed? Because she had an axe in her back. That can be hardly considered suicide.<p>

'Why didn't you took action then?'

'Because we believed it was a personal vendetta. You see, there was a note. '_You see what __happens when you get greedy?' _We had to admit we didn't really think she was greedy, but she did have many enemies. To be honest, I kept it quiet because I didn't want to scare people off. She was founded in one of the bathhouses you see. If that came out I could go packing in.'

Kakashi could understand this part. Even though people would never admit it, people who ran businesses, where business mans. They feel threatened by anything than can destroy their business. Kakashi had seen them a lot, and he had seen many people who were much worse too.

'But then last week one of my best friends got murdered. His name was Kenji. He was also a guide. At first it seemed like suicide, a guy had hang himself up. But the problem was the robe. The robe was glowing with chakra. Kenji didn't even no what that was. So that's when I decided to get you guys because I don't want any other to die.'

'We understand.' Kakashi nodded, seeing the sadness in the man's eyes. 'To what reason do we need to go undercover?, it would all go a lot quicker if we were able to use our skills to fully potentional.

'Because nobody knows.' Gen whispered.

'What?'

'I found him there, at a Sunday morning when the sun had just appeared over the hill tops and the dawn was still at fresh at my feet. It was simply horrible. If I tell that someone murdered him they would all grab their bags and leave me behind.' he whispered, eyes still looking shamefully at the table.

'What did you tell them?' Kakashi asked, emphatitic. Ninja's kill people, that's why they won't be suprised by such an act. It was hard but it's the bitter truth to most. But normal people who don't have any experience on the field. That's just horrible.

'That he was called from family that he had to take care of one of his relatives who was sick. I know it's wrong. But that was the most logical thing to do. That way I could leave all his stuff at the original places for if you guys came around.' He still hold eyes to the table.

'Well, we'll do our very best to find the murder, sir. Don't worry we'll find him..or her, that's a yakusoku! Naruto beamed, already making promises.

'Really?, that's great! I really appreciate your help!' Gen smiled brightly, genuinly.

For this reason Kakashi was glad to have someone like Naruto on the team. The embittered spirit had lifted from the air when he made the promise.

'The trip to the camping is about an hour from the harbour at Crescent moon.', When we get there i'll tell you more and show you the places, is that okay with you?'  
>Kakashi nodded. 'That's fine.'<p>

Just at that moment the waiters arrived with their dinners, much to shock of Sakura and Naruto.

Haha, guess I was right, she really had no clue. Kakashi smiled. Sakura's face was pure horror.

'Sakura...Did you know this?' Naruto whispered in her ears.

'Of course I did!' She growled softly while grabbing her fork.

Stupid stupid sensei! How could he humiliate me like this, this is freaking horrible! She eyed her sensei in the corner of her left eye in annoyance as he smiled innocently to his dinner. He then leaned in to Sakura's left and brought his mouth close to her ear while his hand began to move towards her. 'You know you need to _suck_ the oysters out of their shell, _don't you Sakura-chan_?'  
>And with that he softly took the fork out of her hand and put it back on the table.<p>

_Suck out the oysters...oh god...I really need to touch it? I really need to get him back for this!_

'Are you seriously gonna leave the mask on while we're having dinner?' Gen asked incredulous.

'Uhh. yes?' Kakashi replied, hoping he would not get on bad terms or anything.

When they had put their bags into the cabins, they had changed clothing into something warmer. Kakashi now wore his regular mask with a sweater and black pants. Sakura still thought they all looked nice. She herself had changed into a tight jeans and a t-shirt with a vest. Not so classy as Kakashi and Yamato, but she didn't have anything better.

'How do you do that?'

'Uhmm...like this?' He quickly slipped the mask down worked an oyster inside an slipped the mask back up. Of course this all went unnoticed by his table mates.

'Wow...that's ridiculous, is it really healthy to eat that fast?'

'Well, I've been doing it for the bigger part of my life and I'm still healthy so...' He rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing why the guy was so amazed.

'Cool' He just said. Eyes beaming at Kakashi, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

'Uhh...yeah...well, let's eat! Itadakimasu!' He said quickly trying to avert his eyes from the man.

'Itadakimasu...'

Kakashi grinned when Sakura tried her first oyster. She was very suspicious eyeing it, just like it could attack her any moment. Then she slowly opened her mouth and placed the oyster at her bottom lip, she forcefully closed her eyes and lifted the oyster up, slowly letting the slimy substance into her mouth, and to Kakashi's surprise, her first expression wasn't that of someone who was about to gag, but the opposite. Her face grew brighter and she licked her lips. _Would she have soft lips...?_

_Wait...why am I wondering that? God...Maybe a little less Icha Icha on this mission..._He quickly averted his eyes from her face, hoping she had not noticed how intensely he had been staring at her. Then he quickly slipped another oyster inside and took a sip from his wine.

'It's delicious sensei' She said while slipping another oyster in.

She might think that, but the person behind her was making throwing up faces. Apparently Naruto wasn't so fond of oysters.

* * *

><p>'wow, Watch the stairs mate..' Kakashi and Gen were holding Yamato straight.<p>

At first it seemed Naruto was going to be a problem, but after emptying his stomach in the toilet he felt a lot better. So after dinner, it was still early they decided too share a few drinks and play cards at deck 11. Yamato already took 4 wines at dinner, and later took another 3. Yamato was NOT a drinker, so he was drunk like shit.

'you kno..w senpai...' hiccup! '...why do you drink wine?' And with that statement he threw up over Kakashi's shoes. _Nice._

They were making their way back towards the cabins, off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day again. At the doors they parted, Gen en Kakashi dragging Yamato onto one bed. Kakashi already heading for the ridiculous small shower that possessed their also minuscule bathroom.

Sakura, Sai and Naruto also went to bed. Naruto and Sai taking the beds above and Sakura laying below. Naruto fell asleep before he even pulled on his pyjama's and Sai went listening to the music. After Sakura had showered, he also was fast asleep.

When Kakashi came back from his shower, he found his teammates to be fast asleep. Yamato and Gen had both stationed themselves at one of the lower beds. He quickly slipped up the ladder and under the covers and prayed he would fall asleep quickly. He was not necessarily seasick but he absolutely hated sleeping on a boat. The bed made you feel you could fall right out it any moment and you could feel the waves even better then when you were walking.

Too bad that after one hour his sleep-seasickness was not his biggest problem.

Yamato was snoring again. Which was incredibly annoying but also not his main problem.

The problem was that a certain Gen named guy who was widely fantasising out-loud about his preference in life, and in the bedroom. He was asleep, Kakashi was sure. But this made him feel really uncomfortable. Especially since he wasn't gay, and Gen was now starting to mumble 'Silver hair...nice butt...smack that...' Okay, that was enough. He would crash at his students place for the night. He jumped for the door in his pyjama's, not wanting to hear the end of this.

Knock knock,

knock knock.  
><em>Shit, nobody opens. Now what? Heck no I'm going back in. I can't go shouting then everybody will be awake. Fuck, Passengers aren't allowed to go to other desks after 1. Hallway then it is.<em>

He let his back hit the wall,dropped to the floor and closed his eyes. Even though it was not the best sleeping place, at least it was quiet and perv free. If you didn't include himself in that matter.

Sakura opened her eyes, in the tiny square window she could see it was still dark. She turned sides and closed her eyes again. Only then she noticed why she was awake in the first place.  
>The smell that intruded her nose was making her dizzy. It was horrible!, were did it come from? She slipped out of bed and put her night-lamp on, it was just enough to lit the room and just to less to wake the boys. She first checked the bathroom, if there was a problem with smell always first check the bathroom.<p>

_Okay, so nothing here. nothing on the floor. I'm not gonna sleep in this smell, that can't be healthy! Maybe Naruto or Sai knows...would they mind if I wake them up? _

She slowly climbed on the ladder to Naruto's bed. Then she found the source. Naruto had thrown up again. This time over his own sheets, too bad it was her problem now, not his, he sleeping rather peacefully for someone who lay in vomit.

_Shit, man this smells bad? What should I do, if I wake him, he might in surprise throw the sheets __of...and then we have a problem. What about waking up Sai?...what could he do? man it is to early to think about these problems! I'm freaking tired and I wanna sleep. Wait.. four beds a room..._

With that decision made she jumped of the ladder grabbed her bag that lay below, she didn't want Naruto to puke in her stuff. Instead, she put the trashcan from it's hiding, now atleast it would be easier to clean it up for him. No way in hell she was gonna do that.

But when she opened the door, she found someone she did not expected to see.

* * *

><p>'Kakashi-sensei?...<p>

She gave him a little push to the shoulder, _what was the man thinking? Sleeping like that on the bare floor, did he want to get ill?_

'Kakashi-sensei...?'

'Uhhgg..'

Kakashi opened his eyes to find a cloud of pink in front of him, he couldn't really make out what it was...but apparently it was calling to him. He slowly blinked his eyes a few times to get his vision back.

'Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?'

'Huh?'

_Man, that sounds like Sakura. _

He raised he head and rubbed eyes. _Oi, it is Sakura._

'Hello, Sakura-chan, what are you doing in this hallway tonight?' He smiled lightly and let his head fall back to the wall, eyes forcefully trying to keep open.

'That's not the question, I asked what you were doing here!' She shook her head and then she kneeled in front of him. 'You're alright, right?' She eyed him worrying.

'I'm fine' He yawned. 'Just had a little problem with my roommates, that's all'

'How bad is it?' Sakura asked.

'Yamato's snoring and Gen is using sexual harassment on me in his sleep.' He said 'And normally I would close my eyes and pretent it didn't happen but at certain points it got a little too graphic, even for someone who loves Icha Icha. ' He gently smiled at Sakura.

'Oh, well that's too bad. I was hoping I could crash at your place.' She stood up and walked towards the wall sitting right next to Kakashi.

Kakashi turned his head to the petite woman who's eyes were half open. 'And what your problem then?'

'Naruto has vomited on himself and the smell is unbearable, I didn't try to wake him up, that cost to much energy...' She yawned.

'Aha I see...Well, I guess we both have some though luck again ha?'

'You can say that again. I hope it'll be better tomorrow.'

'I wouldn't hope for it if I was you.' Kakashi said honestly. She liked that about him, he didn't sugar pie things. He would just tell you the truth.

'Is camping so bad?' She eyed him from the corner of her eye.

'No, it's actually quite fun. I've done it twice,once when I was little. With my parents.' His eyes darted then off and took suddenly interest in a brown spot on the floor. 'And the second time with Genma was fun, till a certain day.'

Sakura smiled to herself and then she looked back to Kakashi again. _So there once was a time in which this broken man was a happy little kid, just running around on a grassfield, no worries whatsoever, while his parents where making dinner or just reading the newspaper, or maybe they even played with him. Play baseball, or football, maybe tennis or badminton. _She smiled at him, glad that he had such a memory.

'What happened the second time?' Sakura asked softly, not really knowing if it was her place to ask, and also wondering why he suddenly became so talkative.

'Well, we were also on a mission, I guess we were 20 or so back then, and well you don't want to hear the details but lets say, there happened three things on that mission: One, I've never drank that much in my entire life. Two, I've never had that much mosquito bites before. Three, I've never liked sweets but since that holidays I evade lollipops.

'Lollipops?' She asked him incredulous, not really wanting to know what exactly happened to those.

'Yes Lollipops, it sounds bad and it was. But not in the way your imagining. And it surprises me you even think about those thinks Sakura-chan.' He glanced sideways, seeing that on her face a fresh blush had spread.

She murmured. 'I'm created that way, can't help it. Naruto's one of my best friends. You are my sensei and reading Icha Icha in front of a team is not gonna help them to get more meek you know? And on my last mission I have been teamed up with Genma. Jeez..what a pervert...Why is he a ninja anyway? He good easily go as pimp through life...' She ranted, flustered.

'Haha' Kakashi let out a small laugh. 'It's okay Sakura, I'm the last one to judge you on that part.'  
>A pleasing silence passed and Kakashi felt his eyes grew heavy again, but apparently his companion was easily awake and was up for some more talking. He didn't really mind though, he founded that Sakura had become a mentally strong and smart woman, and she was good company, he didn't complain.<p>

'Say, sensei...Don't you think it's weird Tsunade sent us all here?, I mean how are we gonna explain what relations we have?, we don't even look like we're related in any way!'

Kakashi had thought about it too, it was weird. Only team 7, or maybe even Yamato or himself alone would do the trick, of course he didn't day this aloud. The mission hadn't even started, maybe it did turn out really bad, but he doubted it.

'I do agree, but Tsunade has a reason for everything...' He softly murmured.

'How are we going to explain ourselves?' Sakura asked, while she let her eyes drifted forward again.

'I...I don't really know yet...' He rubbed his back and let out a small laugh. Sakura, not really seeing the humour in this situation punched him lightly in the arm. 'I can't see why that's funny you know...when were you supposed to come with an idea?'

'Uhh...I hoped some of my beautiful nightmares about on going alarm clocks and empty mission reports would tell me, but now I'll have to blame Yamato and Gen for not getting any.' He grinned, patting his arm lightly because his young student had not been kind on him.

'Oh shut up..' Sakura softly laughed back. 'Just like you would waste time on dreaming about alarm clocks and mission reports...'

'You're right about that, but what do you think I spend my time dreaming of then?'

**-REWRITTEN FROM THIS PART-**

'Probably about new Icha Icha volumes or stupid bets you can hold with gai.' She grunted

Kakashi softly grinned. 'First one is true, but I believe every guy on the planet does that and for the second...no. Not ever. Gai in one of my dreams is just the opposite of an Icha Icha filled dream.'

Sakura joined him in his chuckling. She could understand why nobody would want Gai in one's dreams, boys nor girls.

'Would Gai be different if someone gave him a haircut?' Sakura pictured Gai in her head with all kinds of different coupes; short, spiky, smooth, curly, afro, long, etc.

Kakashi shuddered. 'First off, That you can picture him more than 10 sec without losing it is really an achievement. Secondly, the answer to your question is probably no. It's not the bowl-cut, it's the attitude. Absolutely.'

'Are you implying that you it's only the attitude?'

'No, there is definitely something wrong with his looks, but I'm a guy and since I don't swing that way I don't notice his appearance in that way. It's the damned youth-stuff that's really annoying.'

Sakura could understand it. No matter how you changed Gai by his looks. The characteristics would always remain.

'You know, Naruto and I have actually thought for a few months you were interested in men.'

Kakashi eyed turned wide in disbelieve. 'What?'

'Well, it was a few years ago and we wondered why you never had a girlfriend. You always hang out with guys, Genma, guy, raidou, Yamato... we had never seen you with a woman before. But you did read Icha Icha..so we didn't really understand. And then someone reminded us of how you always said 'Look underneath the underneath.' So, maybe, that underneath those Icha Icha covers you jutsu'd a yaoi book, we thought.'

The visible part of Kakashi's face had his color it was for the fact that they had thought he was gay because of his own lessons or because his mind formed yaoi-filled pages in front of him, Sakura didn't know. Could be both.

Sakura chuckled, 'Don't worry, when you were unconscious once we stole your book to check our theory. We were wrong of course. But that was not enough to prove it. So, after you blacked out from the alcohol on Naruto's birthday party we asked Genma if you were...'

Kakashi looked at her suprised. First off, not remembering blacking out, secondly, had Genma been there?

'...Well, what happened? Or do I rather not know this..?'

'Maybe you don't but I already started so...

He started laughing. I've never seen a man laughing so loud. He was a bit drunk but still...

he said that if there was a man that represented not being gay you would be the number one to pick.'

Kakashi signed in relieve, not really knowing what the combination Genma+alcohol could bring.

But Sakura continued telling, 'After he had almost choked himself to dead by laughing he told us in full glory how you had banged a girl in the back of an alley last week, while you're supposed to have dinner with him and shizune.'

Sakura could see Kakashi stiffen and his ear got a little redder.

'And that's when we decided you were not gay.' She stated as conclusion to her story.

'Well...thank you.' Kakashi still trying to compose himself and Sakura couldn't help to laugh.

'Seriously, banging a girl in the back of an alley? Are you_ that_ unsensitive?'

'The situation was...mmm...rather complicated and hasty...'

'You couldn't have taken the girl to your bedroom because the walk was to long?' Sakura looked at him incredulousy.

'Mmm...no...it was more like...we had a few drinks...and she was uh... quite...' He paused. All though Sakura had grown up and now was someone who was probably also involved in the 'adult life', he still felt a bit weird to discuss these matters with her.

'horny.'

'Is that an excuse?'

'Uhh...well, during dinner her leg was...sliding against my tie...so I was... equally.. guilty for the alley...' He quickly said with a little stutter.

Sakura chuckled, she had her sensei stuttering, a new era had begun. That was for sure.

To Kakashi's suprise Sakura didn't turn her head away in shame during their conversation. On one side this made her seem much more mature and other side he didn't really liked it because now she seemed to be interested in personal conversation.

'Did she read Icha Icha tactics?' Sakura's lips turned into a smile.

'You read that then?' Kakashi know fully well she was talking about Junko and the 'alley' scene. Although he couldn't help to grin a little, not every girl would admit that aloud.

'Everyone did, but you're just the only one who reads it in public.'

Kakashi looked at her suprised. 'So...did you read the others too?'

'No, just that one. Haven't found the time yet to do so. I tried to find them though, but it seems you can only get them in those skimpy stores.'

Kakashi had no clue what made his former student such a frank girl suddenly. He had never met another girl besides the 'alley' girl that admitted to actually read the romance novel.

'Where did you get the other one then?'

Sakura shrugged, a dangerous glare in her eyes, luckily not focusing on Kakashi, but on a random spot on the wall.

'It was Ino's birthday gift. It was supposed to be a joke, but I couldn't laugh since everyone saw it and now half of them thinks I've got the same fetish as you.'

'But you still read it?'

Now it was Sakura's time to stutter a little,

'Well, you know...I got bored and stuff...and I just wondered what was so interesting about them anyway...' Her eyes looking everywhere except in his.

Kakashi chuckled softly, Sakura turning red as she admitted that she actually had read it on free will and liked it.

'But you know...I don't think it's that erotic. Of course there are some very graphic ..scenes in it, but it's the storyline that matters. It's just a romantic drama most of the time, even some mystery and thriller...

Having read it, I actually don't get why you read it.' She finished,

'...Because I'm a perv?' Kakashi replied questionly, not wanting to know what the other side of the answer could be.

'So...in all the time you read Icha Icha, you just read the graphic stuff? When you're shopping, do you grocery, ..._training us_?'

Kakashi's faced screwed up and he replied immediately, 'No. no...really..I read the full story. Please, I'm a pervert but that's more in the direction of mentally ill and sexually frustated.'

'Thus actually you read it because somewhere deep inside that heart you have around there,' Sakura pointed her finger in the direction of his ribcage, vagely trying to make it he didn't show it much often. 'you're actually just a hopeless romanticus.'

Kakashi almost choked on his own saliva. A Hopeless Romanticus. In his life, he had been called many things. But never that.

'Hell no.'

'What would you call yourself then?' Sakura chuckled, knowing it was hard to get out under such a situation.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment, considering his next answer. He stroked his chin as he thought deeply. It was or a pervert, or a hopeless romanticus.

'A...

perverted romanticus.'

Sakura raised her eyebrow in surprise.

'Can you mention one thing in your life that has been romantic?'

'Uhh...Well...I once helped preparing a moonlight dinner...

Sakura met his eye in disbelieve.

...for Genma and Shizune?'

Sakura frowned.

'So for all of your girlfriends you have never ever done anything special?'

'Sakura, what's with all the questions so suddenly? Kakashi tried, obviously avoiding the question.

'Don't be such a spoiler Kakashi-sensei, I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. Now, answer the question.' She said the later a little forcely.

'...'

'Please?'

Those big shiny eyes stared at him and he knew she wasn't going to let go of the matter.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because all my relationships were based on something entirely different than a romantic setting.'

Sakura's face flushed as she understood what he was trying to say.

'Not even one?'

Kakashi sighed, getting a little irrated by all the questions. She probably already knew more about him in the last half hour than his past lovers, or more sex-buddies, did.

'Nope, I'm not the type for settling and stuff. It's annoying for a ninja.'

Sakura noticed a small, almost not noticeable hint of sadness in his voice. Maybe the unsocial nin had a secret dream of having a family after all?

'Even though it's not really true, look at Genma and Shizune, I can understand your opinion.' She said, then letting out a soft yawn.

Starting to feel a little tired, she shifted into a more comfortable position. Although she had to admit that it was rather hard to find a decent sleeping position in a dark hallway. So she grabbed her bag and shifted it under her back, leaning her head against the wall as her sensei was still sitting straight.

Sakura could feel her eyes closing already as she saw his mask moving.

'What about you?, have you found someone yet?'

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Everyone knew she had gotten over Sasuke. Especially after his attempt to slaughter Konoha. Bastard. But after Sasuke, no one had ever made her feel a giddy inside, butterflies rising again.

'No..but unlike you, I still have a lot of years ahead of me.' She chuckled lightly, a little sleepy.

Kakashi, in reply, groaned, staring at a point on the wall in front of him. He didn't like to be mocked by his age. Especially not by his students, he was already glad they didn't act like he was their father anymore but calling it on the level of being 'friends' was exagerating. He barely spoke to them outside missions. Last two years had been full of missions, but on most of them Kakashi was being called away for some kind of ANBU high class, self murderous missions that only he survived. He only spoke Sakura when she forced him to come to the hospital when he was at death's door and he spoke to Naruto and Sai when they came to visit him when he was able to speak again. Yamato he spoke often, he had been on more missions with the man in the last two years than in the rest of life. So, to speak honestly, this was their first mission together for quite a long time. What bugged Kakashi was that he still didn't have a plan about what to do with the undercover thing. normally these things were dicussed before going on a mission. But this mission was quite rushed because he had only come back from a a-rank two days previously. And he didn't do undercover often. His appearance was just too obvious for that.

'I'm not that old.' He whispered back.

But when he heard the sounds of a slow and steady breathing he knew he hadn't been heard. Sakura was already deeply asleep.

Kakashi pillowed his arm underneath his head and rested on his left side. He usually slept on his right or soldier, but sinc e soldier was impossible in the tight hallway, he chose left. The right side meant looking right at Sakura, and for some reason that didn't seem appropriate to him.

After listening to Sakura's soft breathing, sleep also overtook him.

* * *

><p>ps. God, I think I spoiled you. This is like a big 2 times a normal chapt...<p>

I just didn't know where to split it up :)

So..mmm the songs in this chapt:

Wake me up by Wham!

Lemon tree by The Fool's garden

See you later alligator by Bill Haley

.

..

Explanation for rewriting:

I hope you liked this :) I certainly did like to write this. (especially after I rewrote it and I could be breathe again because I was rid of the sentimental stuff XD) I already planned to finish this on wednesday but well, life kicked in XD

Chapter 4 will take a while...Maybe a week or two...That was my first guess. But because of my previous 'sentimental' ending my mood on writing this story was going down...so instead of 2 weeks, it began to became 6 weeks. And I don't have written a single word of chapter 4 yet. But at least I can start over and released myself of the last ending. Really, it's a relieve!

I'm sorry about the ending, I know good writers don't rewrite but I'm just a starting writer and I want what's best for you. And that was definitely to rewrite this chapter.

And more, PLEASE review!

I just got a review that said, 'please update soon' Most writers think it's pretty got damn annoying. But it keeps me motivated! So, whatever you got to say...SAY It :D

Thanks for reading...Kakasaku forever!

pps. Grammar mistakes, please if you notice them (and they are there), pm me!


End file.
